SSBM: The fangirl and the elemental child
by readergirl-290
Summary: As my title states: This fic is about my muse, Sera and I going to where Smasher's Mansion is. I feel sorry for them...Various pairings. Rated for violence and language.


**Me: Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm going against my muse's advice and writing a SSBM fic!**

**Sera:no one can tell what she's saying through the gag.:**

**Me: Heh, I tied her up in fire proof rope in a room that she won't be able to get out of until I'm done with this fic…:hears crash:**

**Sera: GOD DAMMIT READER! **

**Me: Eep! I'm sorry! I just wanted to use my inspiration while I could! Don't kill me:ducks down in a crouching position: **

**Sera: Why would I kill you if you're using me in your story?**

**Me:Looks up: 'Cause I'm your creator?**

**Sera:sighs: That too.**

**Me: Yay:stands up: I don't own any character or thing except for myself and Sera. Yeah, I know I'm using both of us too often in my stories. She's my muse, and I like the locations where my stories are. Deal with it. Oh, and my real name is not in this fic.**

Smasher's Mansion, the place where all 26 of the Smashers of Super Smash Bros. Melee resided when they weren't battling or replacing their clones in their various games. Every member of the Smashers has their own room (though some are shared to make room for the entertainment and training areas of the Mansion), and even the major archrivals from video game series like the Legend of Zelda or Mario are friendly rivals. This is where—ok, enough of the cheesy and crappy introduction of the Mansion. The real story starts now.

It was a semi-normal day at the Mansion. Captain Falcon (or Falcon, as most of the people there called him, 'cause they didn't want to acknowledge his rank) was flirting with Samus and Zelda while Link was playing with his younger self on one of the Mansion's GameCubes. Bower and Ganondorf were having an evil glaring contest with Mewtwo as the judge. Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were playing with Kirby, Yoshi, Ness and the ice climbers, Nana and Popo outside on the lush green lawns of the estate. Luigi, Mario, Dr. Mario, and Peach were in the kitchen fixing up a healthy lunch. Marth was successfully keeping Roy out of the flammable supplies while Fox and Falco were playing chess (for once) while Mr. Game and Watch played one of the games that he starred in. Then, all of a sudden, the mutual peace between the Smashers was broken by a very loud shout.

"OH MY GOD!" This was followed by an ear-piercing squeal that was cut off abruptly. Naturally, everyone in the whole mansion rushed to the lobby (no one was there before) to see what had happened. What they found shocked every one of them. Two teenage girls were there. The one on the right had very curly light brown hair tied up in a low ponytail with blue eyes and a spot over her left eyebrow that was about the size of a quarter. She wore a large t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it and baggy jeans with off-white sneakers. The other girl had blondish brown hair let down to just past her shoulders and eyes that were a shade lighter than the first one's. She wore a mud-stained green (or was that grass-stained brown?) trenchcoat over a white t-shirt and jeans with brown boots. This girl also had a reddish-brown messenger bag over her right shoulder with the bag on her left hip. Her skin was a bit more tanned than the first girl's and the two of them were about the same height. The first girl was holding a hand to the back of her head. "You didn't _have_ to hit me, Sera." The paler girl complained.

"Yes I did. You brought the whole mansion running here with your squealing, Ellie." The girl, Sera, replied with very little emotion as she pointed out the 26 video game characters that had come into the area ready for a fight. Ellie blinked.

"Tell me I'm dreaming."

"If you were, then why the hell am I in it?"

"Um, excuse me, ladies." A male voice called out from the crowd. Both of the girls turned to it. Roy stepped out of the crowd. "Are the two of you sisters?" Sera and Ellie blinked. They turned to each other and blinked again. They then burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Roy asked angrily.

"Oh man," Ellie said when she quieted down a little, though she was holding her side. "That's the first time I've heard that one." Sera also stopped laughing and wiped away a tear.

"You honestly think we're sisters?" Sera asked. Roy wisely shook his head while his face turned as red as a cherry. Some of the other Smashers were chuckling at Roy's predicament too.

"Well, if you count her coming from my head as being my sister, then you're right." Everyone looked confused except for Ness and Mewtwo.

"_She's telling the truth._" The tall Pokémon's mind voice resounded through the minds of the others. Ness nodded. "_I believe an explanation of sorts would be wise._" Ellie nodded while thinking, _Damn I wish I could do that…_ Mewtwo decided to ignore that thought and probed her mind for the information that the other Smashers wanted. He then projected a flashback to all of the people there, along with some information about the two girls.

.:Flashback:.

"Aw man, school's starting soon." Ellie complained. She was sitting on her bed in her room and reading one of her own books for fun. 'The Chronicles of Narnia' for those who are curious.

"_Stop complaining. At least you get something to do for about 7 hours a day and 5 days a week._" Sera was reading on the bed as well. The difference between the two in this scene was that Sera was partially see-through while Ellie was completely tangible.

"What about the homework? Surely you haven't forgotten about that?" The 'real' girl turned a page.

"_So? I never got homework, remember?_"

"Oh yeah…" The curly-haired girl felt warmth from within her shirt. She took out her necklace to see that the charm was glowing. The both of them smirked.

"_Well that solves the problem of school starting…for now, at least._"

"Aw, shut up and touch the damn thing already."

"_…You're starting to cuss as often as I do…I find that intriguing._" The trenchcoat-wearing girl said nervously and held the charm.

"And _I _find it intriguing that you now have a better vocabulary." Ellie said a bit sarcastically before the two of them vanished. A few seconds later, Ellie and Sera were in the lobby of the Smasher's Mansion. How did they know? All of the portraits of the Smashers gave them a clue. Ellie stared in disbelief before shouting, "OH MY GOD!" She then started squealing loudly before Sera hit her creator over the head.

.:End Flashback:.

After the flashback, Ellie noticed her favorite swordsmen and villians and fainted in fangirl joy. "Aw, crap." Sera muttered. "Can anyone take us to a guest room or something? I can't carry her unless I know where I'm going." Marth, the blue-haired wonder, volunteered to show her the way. She smirked and used a bit (ok, a lot) of wind to make her friend rise off of the floor. Sera followed the tall swordsman to the doorway with Ellie floating behind. Before she left, she turned around to the staring Smashers and said calmly, "We'll explain everything later. Right now, Ellie's recovering from seeing some of her favorite video game characters of all time. She will ask all of you for your autographs or hug you when she wakes up. Just so you know." With that, Sera turned around again and followed Marth.

**Me: Ok, that ending sucked, but I can't be funny all the time…**

**Sera: Actually, Reader would have fainted right when everyone else came into the room.**

**Me: Yeah…Please review! I hope you liked it so far...and you may request pairings. I already know that there's gonna be Link/Zelda, but I don't know about the rest...**

**Sera: You're so lame.**

**Me: Shut up.**


End file.
